


Bed of Stone

by KadenAadi



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Angst, Crying, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 01:56:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6834364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KadenAadi/pseuds/KadenAadi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert is accused of Gordon's murder, and Liv has dropped him in it, telling DS Wise who's called him in for an interview. Whilst in a holding cell, he has some time to reflect on his and Aaron's relationship...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bed of Stone

He'd never felt quite as alone as this. The walls of the holding cell were too barren, too close for comfort. The bed, if you could even call it that, was basically a crap plastic covered stone. But worse of all, he was in here because Aaron thought he'd done it too.

All this time, all the tears and the waiting, all the support.. He'd tried so hard and yet, still, every single damn time he was accused. No matter what he did, no matter how much effort or time or money or love he put in to Aaron, or Liv, or any of the Dingle's, every time they accused him.

He was sick of it...

...Which he hated because, of course, he loved Aaron - even after every fight, being pushed away, every accusation, everything came back to Aaron. He loved him. Really bloody loved him.. But getting accused every five minutes of his life was anything but easy. And being pushed away was leaving him mad, mad at Aaron, or at Chas, or Cain, or Liv or someone. Just mad. The sort of mad Aaron didn't deserve. The sort that he bottled up because Aaron didn't need it right now. The sort that made him shout at him as he walked away because he was so tired of it all. The sort that had left him sat on that stone bed, elbows on his knees, face buried in his hands and tears warm under it.

He'd been sat like that for five minutes. Listening to the sound of nothing but blood running through his ears and his heart beating and his own breathing, with warm tears just gathering under his eyes and dropping onto his hands. Did it have to be so hard? And had it really had to come from Liv, of all of them? He'd just been getting through to her, or so he thought. Moping in the corner at the party, just watching Aaron and seeing him smile. Going after her at court, where she finally seemed to make some sense. Had everything had to happen so quickly? One minute Aaron had good news, they'd had less than 10 minutes to share a little hug, but they'd had one. Aaron barely even bothered to kiss him, before he went off to enjoy himself, but he had. Just a little peck then he was gone. It was probably nothing to Aaron, to him it was everything. Little moments like that, they really made it worthwhile for him, they really reminded him of just why he'd fallen in love with Aaron, of why everything he'd sacrificed was worth it.

He heard the cell door service hatch slide open and he quickly wiped at his eyes, no one ever saw him cry. Especially not DS Wise.

The door was opened just then, and he looked up. ''Robert, we've a few more questions for you.'' DS Wise, strangely enough, seemed to b the only one not judging him right now. He really didn't like that.  
Standing up, Rob complied, may as well get it over with, he thought.

And then he'd figure out whether he was going home to Aaron, or going somewhere else..

**Author's Note:**

> Dude, I am so sorry. I was going for a little angst with some fluff maybe and I killed that off didn't I.  
> Pls ignore how bad this is it's my very first AOU work and AOU is confusing. I am easily confused.
> 
> If you ever want me to write some stuff, then feel free to send my ideas etc.
> 
> Love y'all<3 #RobertDefenceSquad


End file.
